Plenitud Elemental
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Retos Históricos ** Ella, una artista de alta clase de la corte, tuvo todo lo que siempre quiso, siendo consentida por el rey. Pero su espíritu se llenó solo al conocerlo a él, un simple comerciante que llegó un día al palacio.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Historia para el topic "Retos" (en la etapa de Retos Históricos) del foro "El Destino de una Estrella"**

Ella, una artista de alta clase de la corte, tuvo todo lo que siempre quiso, siendo consentida por el rey. Pero su espíritu se llenó solo al conocerlo a él, un simple comerciante que llegó un día al palacio.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Plenitud elemental**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba meses en aquella situación.

En un principio, todo lo que pudo soñar le fue concedido, no pudiendo estar más dichosa ante la perspectiva que su vida adquiría desde que habitaba en el palacio _Changdeok_. Caminó por los amplios pasillos, a paso calmado, observando los detalles de la decoración de las paredes, distrayéndose en los adornos. Cada vez que lo vio, era un destello de algo que hubo en su corazón, en su alma, eternamente buscando algo que no lograba distinguir en claridad. Apretó entre sus manos en colgante que llevó desde pequeña, sintiendo las formas impregnarse en su palma.

Una voz la hizo voltear.

– Minako. – Le llamó amablemente, extraño tratándose de un hombre en su posición, refiriéndose a una habitante de la corte.

– Su majestad. – Pronunció suave, inclinándose ante él. Admirando su porte, su imagen cercana, sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos encendidos en verde.

– Su bordado ha quedado perfecto, sería el regalo para la reina pero…creo que lo dejaré en el cuarto donde escribo. Verlo me tranquiliza…he notado algo distinto en este trabajo, hay algo que cambia en ti desde hace un tiempo. – Le conversó cercano, queriendo saber lo que surgía en ella, y que se expresaba en su arte. Quiso averiguar si algo influyó en ella.

Y así fue.

Ya no era quien llegó al palacio tiempo atrás, sintiéndose dichosa de su lugar en la corte. Su espíritu la había impulsado a aquel lugar, pretendiendo sentirse cercana al Rey Yaten, intuyendo que lo necesitó para calmar lo inquietante que retumbó en su interior. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Ocurrió dos días después de ser elogiada por toda la corte, luego de presentar ese tejido en hilos finos sobre la suave tela, que creó en honor a los anteriores reyes de la dinastía Kou, Seiya y Serena. Ganándose aun mas la devoción de Yaten, por haber hecho tan sublime obra de sus padres. Se sintió abrumada en halagos de su parte y quiso respirar del lugar que habitó, paseando solitaria por los alrededores del palacio los días siguientes, en reflexión, en reencuentro.

Acomodó su kimono, facilitándose el paso, próxima a los límites del terreno, arrimándose a la entrada, observó la carreta que se detenía ante los guardias e ingresaba.

Entonces lo vio.

Él llevaba la nueva cosecha de vino exclusiva para los reyes. No pudo evitar ir mas cerca, no pudo contenerse a hablarle, cayendo en simpatía mutua enseguida. Pero él volvió al día siguiente, permitiéndose compartir sus nombres.

_Artemis…_

Admitió a su mente repetirse aquella palabra mientras despertó por las mañanas, mientras se dormía, y sobretodo, mientras punteó los hilos de sus bordados. Podía observarlo en su imaginación, tan simple, sencillo, pero deslumbrándola con sus rasgos claros, incluso similares a los del rey. Incrementaron las charlas cuando la presencia del joven comerciante perduró, acostumbrándose el uno al otro. Minako sabía que era especial la razón por la que quiso compartir sus recreos con él, pero no estuvo segura de la razón. Hasta una semana de conocerlo.

Fue un día especialmente soleado, y dejó al descubierto parte de su cuello. Caminaron por el _Huwon –el jardín trasero–_, donde no fuesen vistos por alguien, en especial por su majestad. Se sentaron en el prado, bajo algunos arbustos, contemplándose. Artemis acercó su mano a ella, sin que le negase paso allí. Él acarició dedicado la pequeña roca del medallón que acompañó su vida desde niña, ese regalo de su madre al nacer. Inclinándose aun mas cerca cuando descubrió la cadenilla que él escondió, tomando entre sus manos frágiles y desgastadas por la labor, una medalla exactamente igual a la suya. Artemis comprendió su confusión, alegrándose que no se apartara de su cercanía.

– Lo sé… – Asintió, sonriéndole a Minako. – He tenido esto desde que nací, no puedo adivinar donde lo obtuve, pero nunca vi algo similar, hasta ahora. Y me inunda de alegría que sea así como lo encuentro.

Fue todo lo que ambos necesitaron saber, descubriendo que eran el uno del otro, que ese momento y ese lugar les pertenecía. Minako supo que todo el tiempo que pasó confinada en el palacio, creando imágenes con hilos para su Rey, considerándolo su todo, estuvo errada. Porque todo ese tiempo esperó por Artemis, aun sin sospecharlo. Fueron elementos comunes, abriéndose camino hasta llegar al otro. Mas allá de su entereza, mas allá de poder controlar su espíritu que quiso escapar a las normas. Ella lo decidió, ellos eligieron su amor.

De eso pasaban meses. Tiempo que fueron cómplices de sus vidas, de sus encuentros, de sus regalos expresando sus sentimientos. Mina pareció no poder cerrar su boca, integrándolo a todo lo que tuvo que ver con ella. Artemis la escuchó, la aconsejó, brindándole una calma inmensa, poniendo a su disposición su paciencia, amando sus modales libres ante él.

Si el rey Yaten quería una respuesta, sí, ella estaba totalmente cambiada, pero no podría decirle la razón, no hasta que encontrara una forma de vivir fuera de la corte. Lamentablemente, sin poder evitarlo, desde que conoció a Artemis, sus bordados eran los más hermosos que alguna vez creó.

– No se preocupe por mi, su esposa debe buscarlo. – Apuntó, queriendo desviar las interrogantes.

– Minako…siéntete en libertad de confiarme lo que pasa en ti, soy tu rey y me preocupo, en especial de ti. – Le aclaró, siendo siempre abierto en cuanto a lo que ella le significó.

Y ese fue el problema. Quiso durante tanto tiempo ser bendecida con la aprobación del rey, que Yaten terminó brindándole su absoluta atención. Él la adoró sobre todo miembro de la corte, incluso sobre su reina, Kakyuu.

Viendo la cercanía que él tuvo, quiso huir, no teniendo idea de cómo eludirse frente a quien no aceptaba excusas. Pero tuvo su oportunidad cuando los pasos por la cerámica pulcra se hicieron más intensos. Presentándose ataviada en sus ropajes reales, distinguiendo en la hermosura de su atuendo.

– Yaten. – Interrumpió la reina, abogando porque él se alejara de la artista.

Él atendió al llamado de su esposa, poniéndose a distancia de Minako, abandonando el lugar mientras la pelirroja se arrimaba a él.

–

Kakyuu nunca aceptó que la rubia viviera cercana a ellos, y aborreció ser desplazada por ella, sabiendo que fue el comentario regular que todos hicieron al respecto, _"Minako, la reina no coronada"._ Y ella solo fue quien tuvo el derecho, no los sentimientos de Yaten.

No quiso soportarlo, sabía que su deber era mantener la calma de su reino, mantener las costumbres, dar el ejemplo. ¿Pero quién le permitía ocuparse de su felicidad? Mas ahora que obtuvo la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del martirio que vivió sin ser querida por su marido.

–

Artemis agrupó las flores, acomodándose a la espera de Minako, en el mismo lugar, ese que rebautizaron como _Biwon_ _–el jardín secreto-,_a la misma hora, cuando los rayos de sol apenas cosquilleaban sobre el suelo, mientras todos disfrutaban de sus últimos instantes de sueño. La vio apurar sus pasos a su encuentro, radiante, hermosa. Se abrazaron largo rato, no sabiendo porqué necesitaron reconfortarse mutuamente.

– Hay muchas nubes esta mañana. – Comentó la rubia al despegarse.

– ¿Intranquila? – Se preocupó, notándola perder el leve nerviosismo con el que le saludó.

– No, no ahora que estoy contigo. – Sonrió, volviendo a la naturalidad que tan bien se les dio. – Traje panecillos, deliciosos. ¿Son esas flores para mí?

– Si, es una invitación. A cenar, mañana en vez de ser el amanecer, que sea al atardecer. – Le ofreció, esperando la expresión emotiva que sabía que ella le brindaría.

– Eres maravilloso. – Pronunció sincera, feliz.

– Es todo lo que puedo darte por ahora, pero…

– Artemis – Le interrumpió. – No necesito que me des más de lo que ya has dado, la paz que siente mi corazón a tu lado, es todo lo que quise encontrar.

Él sonrió, observándola fijamente con sus ojos felinos entregados a la mirada enamorada de Minako. Tomó su mano, atreviéndose a mas de lo que debieron estando en la situación que prohibió su relación, besó sus dedos, su palma, provocándole cosquillas.

–

Kakyuu obligó a Yaten a cumplirle el capricho, sonando triste por la falta de atención, recordándole que aún no habían concebido un sucesor. Él no pudo negarse, sabiendo que ella tuvo razón, que no la tomaba en cuenta desde que su vida, aparte de velar por el reino, era en torno a la contemplación de Minako.

Caminaron sin hablarse, dirigiéndose por los pasillos, Yaten no tuvo idea de lo que pretendió su reina, pero le parecía absolutamente aburrido averiguarlo. La brisa matutina los alcanzó mientras salían de las paredes del palacio, caminando entre los senderos del exterior.

Yaten pareció desorientado cuando su esposa lo guió a los rincones poco tocados de su territorio. Los prados que solían estar intactos, pero ágil en su mirada, el rey notó las tenues huellas de movimiento. Sabía que en ese sector no entraban animales, sino que alguien debió merodear por ahí, sin su autorización. Fueron los rincones que él cuidó con especial respeto, supuestamente reservados a la familia real, pero no sucedió así. Sin dar explicación a sus sirvientes la razón de tanta reserva con ese lugar apartado. Fue el lugar donde la vio por primera vez, cuando era a penas una niña y se perdió por los lugares del territorio. El día del cumpleaños de la reina madre, descubriendo su talento con las manos. Más tarde, ya haciéndola parte de la corte, ese fue el lugar donde Minako se inspiró a bordar y crear lo que deleitó a tantos, comenzando por él mismo.

Nadie más que ella, y sin saberlo alguien más, podía pisar allí.

Antes de continuar en sus pensamientos, notó a Kakyuu detenerse abruptamente. También notó su mirada de impacto, siguiendo hasta donde ella miró. Y se encontró tan pasmado como su esposa, agregando la opresión de su interior.

Si Minako estaba ahí, no era problema, pero si lo era el hombre que estaba junto a ella besando su mano. El comerciante del vino nuevo. Se debatió entre su decisión como rey y la que quería tomar como hombre irracional.

– ¡Minako! – Adelantó Kakyuu, alertando a la pareja, quitándola bruscamente de su armonía.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, acercándose al matrimonio real, inclinándose en reverencia. No sabiendo como explicarse y no ser reprendidos.

– Su majestad, yo…

– No. – Cortó enseguida. Siendo la primera vez que Yaten le hablo de tal forma a Minako. – No hablarás hasta que yo te lo ordene. – Le dijo en seco, tornándose hacia su esposa. – Kakyuu, avisa a los guardias.

–

No se les permitió a ninguno dialogar, tampoco mirarse, permaneciendo de espaldas mientras el rey descargó contra ellos un discurso moral interminable. Ni Artemis ni Minako escucharon alguna palabra, intentando permanecer pasivos ante la situación, no pudiendo advertir lo que sería de ellos.

Kakyuu entró al recinto sombrío de árboles altos y delgados, acompañada de una de sus damas, haciéndola cargar una bandeja ataviada para lo que pareció ser un brindis. Yaten se acercó, tomando dos vasos con el líquido, devolviéndose hacia la pareja.

– Desátenlos. – Ordenó a sus sirvientes.

Apenas fueron libres de moverse voltearon, pudiendo al fin verse. Yaten hizo una seña a uno de sus criados, llamando la atención de los presentes, preparándolos para leerles lo que su majestad decretó.

– Minako, Artemis. Han sido considerados traidores al reino, han manchado el nombre de la dinastía Kou. A ti mujer, quienes te acogieron y te dieron un lugar donde pertenecer. Y tu, hombre, sobrepasándote con quienes te dan de comer. La sentencia es clara y única para los traidores. Serán ejecutados.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lagrimas agruparse. Lo supo al instante en que fueron sorprendidos, ese sería su destino, no habiendo forma de que el rey perdonara lo que claramente consideró una ofensa personal. Sintió los ojos del hombre del que se enamoró, sobre ella, considerando todos quienes le rodearon. Se levantó apresurada hacia él, queriendo disfrutar por una vez de lo que ya no tendrían oportunidad de construir. Siempre quiso seguir ese deseo, pero a pesar de que lo dispar de las posiciones entre ellos no le importara, sabía que era de una artista y debió comportarse medida. Ya no importaba nada, ahora simplemente actuó, besando a Artemis con dolor, con apuro, pero brindándole su amor. Fue breve, pero a ambos les sirvió de fuerzas para enfrentar lo que les esperaba, justo cuando Yaten tomó a Minako del antebrazo, alejándola de Artemis, arrastrándola a distancia.

– ¡Salgan todos de aquí! – Mandó. Incluso indicándole a su esposa que tampoco la quiso ahí.

Nadie osó desobedecer, dejando a su rey en el sector con los traidores.

– Ya que te gustó tanto probar lo que pertenece al rey… – Dijo a Artemis, amenazante en su tono, luego paseando a su alrededor, acechándolo mientras relató. –…dejaré que tu mismo bebas de mi vino. ¿Sabías que lo cultivan y cosechan con especial cuidado para mí? No para hombres como tu, no debiste aspirar tan alto. No debiste acercarte a ella.

Volvió a ubicarse frente al comerciante, doblegándolo sobre el suelo, entregándole el recipiente con el líquido ponzoñoso que se mezcló en el vino que recibió junto a su falta. Lo incitó a beberlo, apuntándolo con su sable.

Antes de ello, Artemis observó a Minako, su mirada tranquila, queriendo infundirle paz en ese último momento. Ubicó el recipiente en sus labios, respirando profundamente antes de beberlo de un sorbo.

Yaten volvió al lado de la rubia, observándola llorar por el hombre que comenzaba a caer al suelo, retorciéndose. Se acercó, acariciando su mejilla, contemplando su belleza.

– Te cuidé cada instante, te di lo que siempre quisiste. Todo lo que esperé de ti fue lealtad, porque sé que no podría hacer que ocuparas el lugar de Kakyuu. Me conformé con verte cada día dedicada a tu arte, a mí. – Le hablo con suavidad, luego extendiéndole la vasija que le correspondió. – Ya no desviaré mi atención de donde me corresponde tenerla.

Minako no alegó, viendo aún los rasgos de amargura en Yaten, buscó a Artemis, aun en el suelo moviéndose. Bebió lento, tratando de asimilar su decisión a no negarse a compartir el destino del hombre a su lado.

El rey caminó rápido, alejándose del conjunto de árboles en la penumbra encerrada en pleno día. No queriendo ser espectador de la muerte de quién lo obsesionó, abandonándolos agonizantes.

No impregnada totalmente del veneno, se arrastró cerca de él. Tomando su mano, acomodándose a su lado mientras aun podía controlar su musculatura. Ya no hubo miedo, ni tristeza por la vida que los abandonaba. Estando ahí juntos, encaminaron sus espíritus de la mano, sabiendo que podía ser el error más grande a los ojos del resto. Para ellos, la iluminación que les alcanzó al descubrirse enamorados, al saberse conectados, acompañados exactamente con quién esperaron siempre. Minako tocó el colgante gemelo al suyo, apegado al pecho agitado del hombre que amó. Él imitó el gesto, manteniéndose ambos quietos mientras sus respiraciones se extinguieron, adentrándolos finalmente a la muerte.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_* Palacio Changdeok_: De verdad existe, durante la dinastía _Joseon_, que es la que investigué para ambientar el reto. Por cierto, el jardín que aparece, también existe, llamándose de los dos modos en que los puse aquí.

Los artistas eran bastante altos en la sociedad confucionista de esa dinastía, al contrario de los comerciantes. xD

.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Uff, reto que me haces sufrir. Quiero decir que si leí mucho, pero creo que puede no notarse mucho físicamente lo coreano, porque en cuanto a tradición traté de hacerlo similar xD.**_

_**Pero lo mas difícil de todo fue hacer pareja a Mina y Artemis, siempre los he adorado de amigos, y lo peor es que hice de malvado a mi Yaten. Asi que Hazuki, espero que al menos te guste ^^.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a Ginsei, por las ayudas a despejarme los enredos de mente xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
